Lancaster Hecate
; Marching Pirates | occupation = ; Shichibukai; | residence = | alias = | epithet = Recycled Soldiers Mut'la Qaid ( , Muchura Kaido; lit. "Absolute Commander")Blood Wept: Ascalon praises Hecate as Mut'la Qaid, an ancient Mink phrase for Absolute Commander. "Immortal Raiders" (不死身の侵入者, Fujimi no Shinnyūsha) (with Qasarhog Yanbaal) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 400,000,000 (Frozen)Isle of Genesis | dfname = どどどどの実 | dfename = Dodo Dodo no MiBloodshed | dfmeaning = "Sound of Marching" | dftype = }} "Grey General" Lancaster HecateRecycled Soldiers is a name whispered across the seas as a conqueror that swept thousands under her , once monopolizing a sizable portion of the through her incredible military force. Formerly a tyrannical entity that visioned to conquer the seas and plunge it in war, it is unknown exactly why the woman joined the Shichibukai. Nonetheless, the Grey General has, by no means, had her fill of war. Under the banner of the , she travels throughout the New World, forcing those of weak will and strength to submit to her might and become one of her many Marching Pirates. While this is the reputation that has been developed through her many years of conquest, and propaganda by the World Government themselves, the true nature of the Grey General is far from a tyrant. Hecate is a child-like woman whose only true source of passion is war, something which she considers nothing more than a "game", in a completely innocent and child-like way. Her true personality often causes people to remain in disbelief, and has lead to many who encounter her to be perturbed at her virtually non-existent moral compass.Blood Wept: Ascalon is shown perturbed by Hecate's nature. Appearance Personality Relationships Shichibukai Qasarhog Yanbaal Bimore O. Jack Abilities and Powers The "Grey General", as a member of the Shichibukai, is remarked to be an incredibly powerful figure on the seas. Maintaining her standing as one of the individuals that make up the , her very existence provides a sense of order to an otherwise completely chaotic . The fact that she appears to be nonchalant about fighting a Yonko, in the form of Michael D. Shiguma, as well as being a rival to his fellow Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, suggests that she boasts absolutely phenomenal fighting strength.Lords of War: Hecate shows excitement about fighting Shiguma, though considers Legs' opinions. When consulting with fellow Shichibukai on their plan of attack against Annunaki, Hecate was confident enough in her own, and her fellow Shichibukai's skills, that she actively avoided creating a plan.Lords of War: Hecate refuses to make a plan of attack. Even Bimore O. Jack, the man considered to be the strongest Shichibukai, was wholly confident in Hecate and Yanbaal's power, to take over Annunaki, in spite of the sheer number of veteran New World Pirates present.Recycled Soldiers: Jack comments on Hecate and Yan's strength being more than enough to take over Annunaki. Hecate herself managed to defeat both Ascalon and Freyja, both veteran commanders of the Xros Pirates that had been comparable to a Shichibukai's strength, and in the process, nearly destroyed the entirety of Annunaki.Bloodshed: Hecate manages to defeat both Freyja and Ascalon, her attacks reaching the shores of the island. Both her own and her fellow Shichibukai, Yanbaal's, power was feared to such an extent that the rest of the current Notch Pirates' Horsemen had evacuated the island as opposed to facing the Shichibukai directly.Recycled Soldiers: The entirety of the Notch Pirates, especially commanders Crowley Alistair and Blumenthal Gerhard, demonstrate fear and anticipation in response to Hecate's strength, and do not mobilize against her. Both Crowley Alistair and Blumenthal Gerhard, after feeling Hecate's strength that shook the island, demonstrated remarkable concern for her presence, indicative of her reputation across the New World. Later, Hecate demonstrated exceptional feats of strength against the Xros Pirates' Numerals, defeating MaakaI Am Number IV: Hecate defeats Maaka. in a showdown and fighting on-par with a weakened Gambi VincenzoBlood Ties: Hecate lands critical blows against Vincenzo., before fighting toe-to-toe against an enranged William Parker to calm him down.No Motion, No Escape: Hecate fights and subdues Parker. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Devil Fruit Haki History Past Level 1: Playing with Iron As Hecate was born from her mother's womb, the first sight she laid upon was not her mother, father, or the person that helped through her mother's labor. It was the sight of two soldiers in war, battling for their lives in the distance, as they smiled like children. It is a sight that Hecate remembers till this very day, and the very sight that would, no matter what her childhood gave her, lead her back to the path of a child that only gained pleasure through war. Hecate was born into Ferremun Island, an island noted to possess a surplus of raw materials necessary for iron-based weapons, which was the island's primary export and source of income. It was a relatively peaceful island that was contracted with the , sending them regular taxes in exchange for sufficient produce for the people's livelihood. That is, until the newly elected President of the island decided to be bought by part of the , leading to a civil conflict between those who wanted the World Government's support, versus those who wished the Underworld's greater wealth. While initially peaceful, an assassination of an important messenger on the World Government's side ended up causing an outbreak of civil war. Initially, the conflict was done for reasons that were "pure" on both sides. But when external aid was called upon by both factions, the nature of the war changed entirely. It had become nothing more than a battleground for vicious monsters to play with one another in carnage. The war no longer had any chance to end by the hands of those who started it. It was now a nesting ground for warriors to be drawn by the carnage, and be reborn as monsters knowing nothing more than the taste of blood. It was during this period of time that Hecate's parents would meet one another and, in the midst of all this chaos, still manage to fall in love and try to build a family. However, after Hecate's birth, that was no longer possible for them. Being external agents drawn into this battle, their only source of payment was to continue on with this conflict. But they could not bear to leave their poor child alone, and so she was brought into the battlefield, where she witnessed, day after day, the so-called happiness of those that fought in this war became almost infectious. Her mother, not wishing for Hecate to be scared, tried to placate her by telling her what happened around her was a game. From therein, the young girl treated the conflict surrounding her as such. Day after day, as Hecate grew up without parental supervision, she had begun to be more bold and started wandering around on her own at the meager age of five. There was little that stopped her besides incessant conflict, but even that proved itself to be no match for the curious young girl saturated in the colors of war. At one point, while Hecate was heading home from a forest she often ventured in, she was encountered by a drunk soldier that was wishing to run away from this war. After finding Hecate, he somehow believed a hostage like her would make the perfect bargaining chip. Little did he know about the enormity of this war, and its effect on children such as Hecate. For a young babe who had watched warriors fight tooth and nail every day of her life, there was no doubt she learned every trick in the book by now. After all, "monkey see, monkey do." That is precisely what the young girl did. When the drunken soldier attempted to kidnap her, the young girl's reflexes acted and she grabbed a nearby stick, using it as a makeshift sword to slap his hand away. Then, in a great leap, performed a jump kick squarely onto his stomach with both of her legs, the resulting impact causing him to cough up blood and leaving him unconscious on the ground. "Haha, I'm better than you at this game, old man!" Those innocent words were spoken as Hecate left to go back home. There was no sense of urgency, nor malice in those words. She was merely playing along in the game that her parents had told her about since she could sense the world around her. As the young girl returned home, covered in the blood of another man, all her parents could do was react in horror. What sort of monster had been created..? Hecate had begun insisting she take part in the game her parents played daily. Although her parents tried to explain the dangers, the message seemed to brush past the young girl's head. She began to viciously cry at the prospect of her parents not believing that she was good enough to play the game, to the point where she was seriously contemplating about "beating" them to prove her own worth. But she stopped in the middle of her tracks. Despite her detached view from the consequences of conflict, Hecate had learned to understand the value of relationships with others, in particular her parents. So she reluctantly agreed to their conditions...or so they hoped. By the next day, Hecate had already been disobeying instructions from her parents, and had reached the battlefield all on her own. On her way, she felt particularly hungry, and found an odd fruit that had seemingly grown in the midst of a number of corpses, despite looking completely clean. Uncaring of the corpses around her, thinking of them as just "losers", Hecate hopped along her way to obtain the fruit and consume it. Because of her hunger, she didn't notice the terrible taste of the fruit until after she consumed it, at which point she couldn't even vomit it out. Her body felt a tingling sensation, as if electricity was welling up in her body. The young girl soon began to feel light-headed, and her knees collapsed to the floor. By accident, her hands landed on one of the deceased soldiers nearby, and without warning, the man's eyes shot open, scaring the young girl for a minute. After the corpse stood up, it simply stared in Hecate's direction, without even uttering a sound, nor moving an inch. The young girl's shock was soon replaced with curiosity. "Didn't you already lose?" The girl thought to herself, prodding around with the corpse's body. "Do you wanna play again? Let's play with everyone!" The young Hecate's request turned into a command for the corpse, who had responded earnestly to Hecate's intentions, and soon headed towards the battlefield with the young girl in tow. As Hecate began to play with the other soldiers in the war, her newfound "party member" assisted her greatly, unnerving her opponents and giving her the chance of dealing the "winning blow", a shock to any experienced combatant. Soon enough, her party members grew to greater extents, as every blow she landed had another come into her ranks. Hecate's parents, who watched the situation pan out, could only react in horror at what had been occurring. But at the same time...this was a glimmer of hope for the two. They, who had been locked in this senseless conflict for years, may finally be released through the efforts of their war-crazed child? As disturbing as it was, it allowed them to support their young girl with all their might, so that they may finally live as a family, free from this world-forsaken war. Weeks and months passed by, and the very sides that made up the war had begun to be eliminated. Not by an enemy faction necessarily, but merely by the presence of a young girl whose abilities forced all combatants to become her party members. In merely a year, the conflict that destroyed the economically viable Ferremun Island had come to a close. It was not the intervention of a divine force, nor the World Government, that had ended this endless bloodbath. Rather, the actions of a young girl seeking to march and play with new toys had ended a conflict of monsters. "Mommy, Daddy...I'm bored!" As her playtime ended, despite all her party members, Hecate found herself with nothing to do and too many party members to use. Boredom had reduced her enjoyment, and her parents became fearful of the consequences of leaving her idle for too long. By sheer accident, Hecate actually broke off the connection binding said party members to herself, initially causing an uproar among those who were still conscious. They began to attack the young girl out of a sense of pride, unaware that the reason they fell to her powers was because they were weaker than her. The difference had soon become apparent, as the seven year old girl had overpowered the warriors with ease and, in fact, murdered a number of them in cold blood. Fear had paralyzed the rest of the warriors' bodies, and they ran away, unwilling to get killed due to something like this. Hecate was prepared to chase after them but, surprisingly, her parents lightly patted her head, as if acknowledging her strength, causing her to stop and smile with glee at them. "Do you think I'm good at the game now, Mommy?!" "You're doing wonderful, Hecate." Acknowledgement from her parents was seemingly enough to satiate her boredom for a period of time. Unknown to her parents, one of Hecate's only goals in life right now was to have her parents admit she was good at the "game." Almost as if it were a thread that ties them together. It wasn't a normal hobby such as chess, or games...it was the dark reality of war that bound these parents to their child, for that was all they ever knew. But to Hecate, it was more than just that. Now she could be with her parents, forever. She did not need to be lonely. So long as they could continue fighting, Hecate would be able to stay with them. That was what the young girl had running through her mind at seven years old. An innocent, but terribly grim thought for a child so young. Level 2: Playing with Fire Bounty |} Trivia Quotes *(To Nerthus Freyja and Ascalon) "I-I know...that look...you're angry...you're sad...just like how Mommy was when she saw me hurt while playing...Mommy always told me...if you hurt someone's family, you should apologize...Because losing your family hurts...I am sorry...Nerthus Freyja. I...can't bring them back...And I can't fight for you...B-but...I promise. I won't say even one more word to play around. Instead of playing, I will fight with you, for real. Win or lose, I owe you that much. Ascalon and Freyja. I'll fight you both with everything I got! Let's see if Mommy can forgive me for hurting someone this time!"Bloodshed: Hecate apologizes to Freyja and Ascalon for killing Anna. *(To Ascalon) "I am the best player of this game...called war. But I have played...for a very long time...and now Mommy is angry with me...because I didn't play responsibly...I-I'm sorry Mommy...but I can't quit now...not until someone beats me...it wouldn't be fair to everyone else...right?"Blood Wept: Hecate explains herself to Ascalon. Major Battles References Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Marching Pirates Category:Shichibukai